Sickness in the Wilderness
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel go hunting by themselves and it goes bad for two of them. So sorry it has been so long, writers block can be such a nusceance. A big thank you to my friend Jess who is helping me with this story.
1. SICKNESS

SICKNESS IN THE WILDERNESS  
  
SUMMARY: Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel are out hunting by themselves, and it  
goes bad for two of them.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
SICKNESS  
  
Eighteen year old Estel felt like someone had stuck a sword through him and pulled it out again, his head was pounding, his muscles were aching, and he just plain hurt all over. So when his brothers finally stopped and said that they were going to camp, Estel would have jumped for joy, but he didn't for two reasons: 1 if he did, he more then likely would fall over, 2 he would have to explain to his brothers then why he fell over and was not ready for their brotherly mother henning. Elrohir started to setup camp while Elladan and Estel went in search of wood. "We'll have to be careful with the fire tonight, this is orc country," said Elladan as he picked up a large log. "Hum," said Estel. He had only been half listening to his older brother as he picked up another log. " Estel are you even listening to me?" asked Elladan looking at his brother. " What, oh right careful of the fire, right," said Estel as he headed back to the camp with a slightly smaller load of wood then he always did. All Estel wanted now was sleep, but he knew that if he didn't eat, his brothers would know that there was something wrong with him, and he really didn't want to go back to Rivendell, at least not yet, but he knew that he would get worse through the night it was just a mater of time before his brothers found out.  
Even though Elladan and Elrohir were twins Elladan still call Elrohir his little brother, even though they were only three minutes apart, so Elladan was protective of Elrohir, but he and Elrohir were both very protective of Estel.  
"What took you two so long?" asked Elrohir who was on his blanket waiting for his brothers to return. " We were not gone longer then ten minutes little brother, what's the matter, afraid an orc is going to attack you when you're all by yourself?" said Elladan teasingly as he put down the pile of wood. "Ho, ho, ho, that's sooo funny, Elladan, so funny that I forgot to laugh," said Elrohir sarcastically as he started the fire. It wasn't long before they had a small fire going, and they were soon eating the hot rabbit stew that Elrohir had caught that day. Estel ate the stew slowly, the heat felt good on his sore throat. They finished their stew and then settled in for the night, Elrohir said he would take the first watch. Estel grabbed a second blanket from his bag and settled close to the fire. The night past slowly for Estel, by the time Elladan's watch came around Estel was miserable; he moaned and turned around to come face to face Elladan. "Estel, are you alright?" asked Elladan worriedly. "I don't know, I feel like I just got stabbed," said Estel rubbing his chest. Elladan placed his hand on his brother's forehead and frowned when he felt the heat that radiated from his brother's body. 


	2. A SIGN OF HOPE

Sickness in the Wilderness  
  
Chapter two  
A sign of hope  
  
"Elrohir, come here. Feel Estel, he burns with a fever," Elladan said.  
  
The twins bent over the young man, Elrohir's face was grave as he examined Estel. "It is almost as if he was inflicted with orc- poison, of the kind as they dip their filthy arrows in. I see all the symptoms, but there is no wound."  
  
"My...arms and legs... they grow cold," Estel shivered in sweat, despite lying close to the fire. Elrohir looked at Elladan. Although the twins were said to be identical, there were many differences between the two. Elladan always had been the leader and true warrior. His ice blue eyes showed no trace of weakness. The elf's hair was a shade lighter than his brother's. Elrohir was the dreamer, the thinker, the gentle healer; however, the deep gray eyes that revealed inner peace and beauty of the soul could also burn with battle-light. He kept parchment and pen as close to his side as the bow on his shoulder. Now, though, it was Elladan who looked to Elrohir for guidance.  
  
"What shall we do? Can he be moved?" "No." Elrohir was firm. "If he rode now the pain would increase. I will go out and search for several herbs that may ease his discomfort, but I know of no remedy for the sickness that ails him. It is...unlike any that I have ever seen," he stood and slipped into the forest  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
Elladan kept a close watch on Estel. The boy's breathing was raspy, and he slept in a kind of deathlike stupor.  
  
But Elrohir did not return.  
  
Elladan waited until the morning stars were low to the pale blue horizon, then he bent over Estel.  
  
"My brother, I must go find Elrohir, He is not back yet." Estel only mumbled something indistinctly and tossed under his blanket.  
  
After pulling Estel to a concealing thicket, Elladan began to trace Elrohir's footsteps away for the camp.  
  
For over five miles the trail was normal, and he could see patches of matted grass that indicated where Elrhir had knelt to cut herbs and plants. The trail seemed to be going in a circle to eventually lead back to camp. Then, his path turned. Measuring his twin's footsteps, Elladan saw that Elrohir was running full out, fast as he possibly could. His tracks led to a river, crossed it, and made their way up the side of a steep mountain into a canyon.  
  
Elladan stopped short. A battle had been fought here! Orc blood covered the rocks. Marks of many feet had scuffled the ground. The elf guessed that there had been at least two dozen goblins. In a relatively untouched patch of heather, Elladan could plainly see Elrohir's boot prints. A wisp of light green feather dropped beside a stone proved to be from one of Elrohir's arrows. He ran along the canyon cautiously, peering around every bend. This mountain was pierced with many ravines, rambling as a maze.  
  
Suddenly a faint rumble reached his alert ears. Pausing, he listened closely. If he was not mistaken, there were many goblins howling not a great distance away, to the west. But turning sharply around a corner, Elladan found that the canyon ended in an impassable wall of rock. He glanced to the walls. They were steep, but not impossible to climb. He began to scale the stony cliff.  
  
At the top, he pulled himself over the edge. Now he sprinted along the narrow ledges, making his way towards the shrieks and clash of swords.  
  
The sight that met his eyes when he peered down into a narrow valley was astonishing. Barely a dozen elves stood in the protection of a small crevice in the rocks, shooting down any goblins that dared show it's face in their way. Almost two score goblins roared their anger, but were unable to attack. But as Elladan watched, a goblin archer clambered onto an outcropping wall of rock and shot an arrow into the elves' enclosure. An elf wailed and fell, the arrow piercing his chest.  
  
Elladan waited on longer. Carefully staying out of sight, he shot a quick volley of arrows into the goblin ranks. Dashing around to another side, he shot again. The goblins were frightened by the surprise attack, and screeched their confusion. But, with no visible enemy, they were forced to flee, skittering down the canyon and into a small cavern.  
  
Before their noise had died away, Elladan was down the wall and beside the elves' hide-away. He called softly, and several came out.  
  
"My brother, is my brother here?" he asked hurriedly. In answer to his question, Elrohir walked out of the enclosure.  
  
"Elladan! I thought those looked like you arrows. That you, my brother, we were far out-numbered!" The twins clasped each other firmly on the shoulder.  
  
"Who are these elves?" Elladan asked in a low voice. The strange elves wore light colored garments that blended into the stone, as compared to the deep forest brown and greens the twins used.  
  
"They are part of a wandering group of Silvan elves. The rest of their band is by the river several leagues away. They desired a secure place to take clover in when the snow comes, so these were sent to this mountain to see of a fortress could be made safely in the rocks. However, several of them were killed in the battle. There are only eight of them left. They desire only to return to their people, now. I was near the river when I heard the sounds of the battle, and rushed to their aid. But the goblins were too many and we were driven into the rocks.  
  
One of the Silvan elves came over to the twins. "We thank you for your courage, my friend" he said to Elrohir. "And for you driving the goblins away," to Elladan. "Without your intervention, we could not have survived. Our people are at your service."  
  
"You are always welcome at Imladris, if the need for shelter becomes dire," Elladan replied courteously. "But now I need to return swiftly to my brother in the forest. I left him just before sunrise to seek after Elrohir. The boy, Estel, is gravely ill."  
  
"I do not know what possesses him," said Elrohir, speaking of Estel. "I...I am afraid...that he may not live.  
  
"If I may help, might I come and examine him? I am a healer of my people, and may be able to bring different counsel to your diagnosis," the Silvan elf offered.  
  
The twins brightened. "Yes, please come at once!"  
  
The elf, by the name of Tailuren, called his people. It was decided that they would all follow Elladan and Elrohir back to their camp, and then make their way back to the main group of elves after Tailuren had seen Estel.  
  
When they reached camp, Elladan pulled Estel onto a cloak and anxiously looked at him. The boy seemed no better, but at least no worse. Tailuren smothered his exclamation of surprise, seeing that Estel was a human, then knelt down and examined him. He and Elrohir worked for a long while with the herbs Elrohir had gathered, and made Estel drink a pungent brew.  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan distributed food and drink to the other elves, quietly conferring with them on the state of the country. When Elrohir beckoned, he rushed over to Estel's side.  
  
"Due to Tailuren's skill, we were able to somewhat abate Estel's fever and discomfort. However, neither of us knows what sickness he has. It...may be his death."  
  
"No!"Elladan pounded his fist into the ground. "I won't let him die!"  
  
Elrohir hung his head. "I've done all I can. It is too dangerous to move him now."  
  
"I won't stand by and do nothing while my brother wastes away," Elladan growled. "Are there no other healers nearby?"  
  
Tailuren touched his shoulder. "There is one other elf more wise in the way of healing than I," he and hesitantly. "Who? Were is he?" Elladan and Elrohir turned eagerly to the elf.  
  
"It is not a he; it is a she," Tailuren told them. "Her name is Ryalthiar, She is very young, but has wisdom beyond her years. My grandfather taught both of us the lore of plant life, but it was Ryalthiar who continued to learn form him long after I had left his counsel and taken to the roving ways of my people. She joined us for a time to further her experience of herbs in this area. She may know of something to help your brother. My camp is just over the far side of the ridge, once you cross the stream and the meadow."  
  
"I will go at once to find and bring her back here as quickly as possible," Elladan decided. He took off his cloak so he could run faster.  
  
"Stop"  
  
Elladan looked at his brother. "Did you tell me to stop?"  
  
"Yes," Elrohir stepped over to his twin. "It is I who must go," he said. "If the goblins attack again, it would be better for you to be here to fight than if I were here. You are the better archer, you cannot deny that. And I always run faster than you."  
  
Elladan sighed. "Very well, then. Go with all haste. I will stay."  
  
Elrohir clasped his brother on the shoulder, took one last worried look at Estel, and dashed into the forest.  
  
I hope the spacing is better this time, a big thank you to my friend Jess for helping me write this chapter, couldn't have done it without you.  
  
I hope you all in joy the story and please review! 


	3. Brotherly love

SICKNESS IN THE WILDERNESS  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Brotherly love  
  
Elladan watched Estel as he slept, he could tell that his brother was slowly getting worse, his breathing was more labored and his shivering never seemed to grow less.  
  
"Oh Estel, you had to pick now to get sick didn't you? What would Ada say?" said Elladan as he ran his fingers through Estel's dark wavy hair. He was really talking to himself, for all the other elves had left to go back to their camp promising to return with food and supplies, and Estel was in his fevered sleep.  
  
Elladan pored more water on the cloth that he had ripped off his cloak and placed it on his brother's burning head. "What will Ada think if we came home without you...No, stop thinking that way Elladan," Elladan said to himself. Estel was going to make it through this, he was going to see to that, or die trying.  
  
"You know Estel I think that you and I need to have a little talk about trying to straighten your hair," Said Elladan as his fingers got caught up in one of Estle's curls.  
  
Unlike Elladan who had long straight dark brown hair, and unlike Elrohir who had straight, long, almost black hair, Estel had beautiful shoulder length very wavy dark, dark brown hair, that really curled when it got wet.  
  
Estel liked to keep his hair out of his face, even when a little bit of hair would fall into his face when he was little he would get very mad at who ever put it there, he also hated it when his hair curled he said it made him look like a girl. Elladan actually thought that right now it was best that Estel was asleep, for his hair was going every which way including his face. It was so curly that it was all matted to the top of his head.  
  
"Estel if you could see yourself now, I think you might kill me, maybe I could persuade you to attack Elrohir first huh? Oh Elrohir, I hope he is alright.  
  
Elladan soaked the cloth again and then sat back up against the tree waiting for Elrohir to return. He started to day dream, his thought's taking him back to happier times, the one memory that came to him right then was when Estel had first come to Rivendell.  
  
..........................................flashback......................................................  
  
"Elrohir! Get up!" Elladan shouted through the door that joined his brother's room with his own.  
  
"Why? Glorfindel does not expect us in the Study for our lessons for anther three hours," Whined Elrohir, he was never very nice in the morning until he had time to wake up.  
  
"Ada asked me to get you; there was an Orc raid last night on that small village just outside Rivendell, do you remember Arathorn his wife and little boy?" asked Elladan. Elrohir nodded.  
  
Elrohir, Arathorn died last night, his wife managed to get here without being followed but she is hurt badly too, Ada does not think she will make it," said Elladan waiting for his brother's reaction.  
  
"What about the boy?" asked Elrohir not really wanting to hear to answer.  
  
"He's alright," Elladan said as a servant walked in and whispered something in his ear, he looked back to his brother, tears running down his face.  
  
"What is it?" asked Elrohir. He already knew what it was.  
  
"The boy's mother just died. He is in with her now. Ada wants to see us in the study." Elladan said as he headed for the door closing it behind him so that his brother could get dressed.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the study waiting for their father.  
  
"My sons, good morning," said Elrond as he came in.  
  
"Is it a good morning Ada?" asked Elrohir playing with the top of his pencil.  
  
"It is if you say yes to what I am about to say." Said Elrond. He was playing cat and mouse and the twins knew that they were the mice.  
  
"What is it Ada," asked Elrohir wanting to get to the point so he could go and check on the little one.  
  
"The boy's mother made me promise to find a place for her son to live, I said I would, when I had to tell the boy that his mother was dead he ran up and hugged me, it reminded me of when the two of you and your sister were young and well... I thought I would ask you if you two would like a little brother." Said Elrond as he watched his sons' reaction.  
  
"A little brother?" They both said together smiling. "You mean... we are keeping him here?" said Elrohir almost shouting, and he would have too if his brother had not put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Yes, that is unless you two mind then I will just have to..." Elrond began but he couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Mind!! Of course we don't mind we want him to stay!" said the twins together.  
  
"Good then it is settle I am sure that he will like it here," said Elrond as his sons went to go find the soon to be smiling boy.  
  
...................................................end of flashback.......................................  
  
Elladan was brought out of his dream when Estel started to cough, he placed his hand on his brother's forehead yet again, and pulled it away quickly like it had been burned.  
  
"Oh Estel," said Elladan as he pored even more cool water onto his brother's face and chest. It made Estel shiver even more.  
  
"Oh please...hurry Elrohir." Elladan said as he pulled Estel's sweat covered tunic off and replaced it with a dry one. Elladan looked out toward the trees wondering just were Elrohir was. ..................................................................................................................  
  
Elrohir was running, as fast as he could, all he was thinking about was Estel and Elladan and how he needed to find this Ryalthiar, and get her back to his younger brother.  
  
It had only been a day since he had left his brothers in the wilderness, but to Elrohir it felt much longer. "I hope Estel is doing alright," Elrohir said to himself as he ran.  
  
Elrohir was so preoccupied with this thinking that he didn't even notice the herd of goblins behind him before it was too late.  
  
"Ohhhhh," Elrohir yelled as he felt the tip of the arrow hit him in the back, were in the back he did not know.  
  
Elrohir fell to his knees as the goblins moved pass him not waiting for him to die.  
  
It wasn't over; Elrohir saw feet lots of feet. He knew by the sound that the goblins were walking toward him.  
  
Elrohir heard a yell and then saw the feet turn in the other direction and run.  
  
Elrohir felt arms around his shoulders and felt himself being gently lowered to the ground on his side, all he could see were shadows of people, but he couldn't hear them.  
  
It didn't mater to him what happened to him now, all that he could think about was that he had failed his little brother.  
  
"I'm sorry Estel," was the last thing Elrohir said before he gave in to the darkness. 


	4. Recovery part one

Sickness in the Wilderness  
  
Chapter four  
Recovery  
  
"Breathe deeply. This may hurt."  
  
Searing pain shot through Elrohir's back. He cried out and groggily tried to push the hands that were hurting him away.  
  
"Stay still! The wound is poisoned."  
  
Another voice, a male's, said gruffly. "I liked it better when he was unconscious. He was easier to handle.  
  
Elrohir groaned. "I liked it better when I was unconscious also. It was easier to feel no pain."  
  
"He has his wits back, at least," the first voice said amusedly. Elrohir thought sleepily that it was a girl. Gentle hands rubbed a cool salve into the fiery cut on his back. He winced, but tried to stay still.  
  
"I am Elrohir," he said, "and my brother Elladan..."  
  
"Yes, we know," the girl said. "He helped save my people. Tailuren has returned to us, and told of your troubles."  
  
"Estel? Is he worse? I was coming to get help from your band; we heard of one learned in healing, called Ryalthiar, and I was intercepted as I ran..."  
  
"I know this," the girl interrupted again. "I have sent one of my fleetest messengers with curing herbs to your brother. Do you not remember telling us of your plight? You staggered into camp with blood running down your back from the arrow, a flock of orcs right behind you."  
  
"I...no, I do not remember that," Elrohir said.  
  
"Your brother is being well looked after," the girl said soothingly. "Perentad here has been watching over you for the last day and night. You had a very close call,"  
  
"Has there been any news of my brother Estel? Or Elladan? How do they fare?"  
  
"Last I heard, the messenger came back saying that your brother had improved slightly," Perentad said. His large hands held Elrohir still as the girl wrapped his back with clean linen.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," the elf said. He felt his eyesight blur.  
  
"Rest now," the girl said .....................................................................................................................  
  
The next day, Elrohir awoke. By the quiet sounds of the forest birds and the fresh smell of the dew on the nearby plants, he knew it was early morning.  
  
He sat up and gingerly felt his back. Surprisingly, under his thin shirt, only a long, tender scar marked the wound. He took off the compress of dry herbs that had been protecting it. Pulling on his tunic, he stood up. Only if he shrugged his shoulders or bent over did he ache.  
  
"I take it you are feeling better."  
  
Elrohir turned. A young elf stood behind him holding his cloak and bow. She handed them to Elrohir.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "Is there any news of my brother?"  
  
She smiled. And with that smile, Elrohir's heart turned. Then she laughed so happily that Elrohir knew that nothing could possible be wrong if she was joyful in such a way.  
  
"Your brother is here in camp," she said, brushing her long, light brown hair away form her face. Elrohir gulped as he looked into her deep gray eyes. He bowed low.  
  
"Thank you, my lady," he stammered. "May I see him?"  
  
"This way," she said. "He was brought last night with your twin, Elladan. The herbs I sent strengthened Estel enough to travel the distance here so that I could further aid him in his recovery,"  
  
Walking through the tents, they came to several elves sitting around a low fire. One form was heavily cloaked, and leaned weakly against another.  
  
"Estel!" Elrohir rushed to his adopted brother. The boy looked up, and his face brightened.  
  
"I heard of your bravery in facing the orcs," he said. "Is your wound better?"  
  
"Much better," Elrohir said. He embraced Estel carefully.  
  
Elladan was speaking with another elf, but broke off the conversation to greet Elrohir. "I was told you would awake sometime this morning," he grinned. "And you seem to be much improved."  
  
"Yes, thanks to the kindness of her who tended to me," Elrohir nodded at the girl standing nearby.  
  
"You don't know who she is?" Elladan said in surprise.  
  
"Well..." Elrohir blushed, "we have not been...formally introduced. I was somewhat agitated on my arrival."  
  
Elladan motioned for the girl to come closer. He put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
"My brother, Elrohir of Imladris, Son of Elrond. This is the elf-maid Ryalthiar, healer of the Wandering, daughter of Fialthan, sister of Perentad."  
  
And Elrohir, as he kissed Ryalthiar's hand in thanks for her care, knew that he would never forget that moment when he met the loveliest elf in Middle Earth. .......................................................................................  
  
Elladan paced back and forth through the camp. Estel was clearly on the mend, and felt right at home with the Wondering elves. He would sit and talk with them for hours, or watch as they showed him a new way to fletch arrows or season fine wood a knife handle of bow.  
  
Elrohir, too, seemed content to be with the Wandering. He enjoyed long discussions with the elder elves, such as Fialthan and Tailuren. Much of his time was spent comparing his writing with those of the others'. Also, Elladan had a feeling that Elrohir and Ryalthiar were becoming more and more attached to each other. It would be cruel to take Elrohir away so soon.  
  
"So Why," Elladan thought furiously. "do I feel that I must move on?"  
  
He turned over his prospects in his mind. The only reason he felt he should leave was that the idea the Wandering had of building a fortress in the stony mountains had entranced him. What a quest it would be to rid the stone mountain of orcs and transform it into a safe citadel worthy of the elf-kind! Elladan shivered with excitement. He enjoyed challenges.  
  
But he could not storm the orcs alone. Only a fool would do such a thing. He decided to ask Tailuren if he could requisition any willing warriors to come with him. It would not be an easy task to accomplish, but with hard determination it could be done...  
  
"Elladan!"  
  
The elf turned. Estel ran up to him, breathing hard. "Guess what has happened?" he panted.  
  
Elladan raised his eyebrows. He noticed uneasily that Estel seemed tired out by his short run, and the boy's cheeks were flushed pink in the cool weather.  
  
"Another, band of the wandering has arrived in camp," Estel said excitedly, without waiting for Elladan to guess, "and there are many young elves my age!"  
  
Elladan hid a smile. Elves his age, indeed. Estel often forgot that elves matured much more slowly than humans, and the young elves, though they acted his age, were probably at least two or three hundred years old.  
  
Estel went on. "The elves want to have competitions. Not in earnest, but so we can have practice and be more comfortable in real combat. May I compete? Please let me!"  
  
Elladan looked at his younger brother. Barely five and a half feet tall yet, he was almost a head shorter than the elves. He did not even have the soft beginnings of a beard. His curly, dark brown hair as mussed over his shoulders. Estel looked pleadingly at Elladan.  
  
"Oh, please let me! I want so badly to participate! I truly am feeling better."  
  
"I will ask Ryalthiar if she thinks you are fit enough to have a mock battle with the elves," Elladan finally said. "But if she believes you are not ready, then you must accept her word as law. Is this understood?"  
  
"Thank you, brother. I understand well. The games are in three days, so I have that much time to practice by myself." He ran off for his bow.  
  
Elladan sighed. What would he do if something happened to Estel? He had nearly lost him recently; he did not want to take that risk again. ..................................................................................................................... 


	5. Recovery part two

Sickness in the Wilderness  
  
Chapter five  
Recovery part two  
  
A day later, Elrohir walked through the forest with Ryalthiar.  
  
"Have you heard of the competitions the younger elves are holding?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," she answered, smiling slightly. "My brother, Berentar, is entering."  
  
"My brother, Estel, wishes to compete also, Do you think he is well enough? Elladan thought that we should consult you before allowing him to enter,"  
  
"Estel has healed quickly. He is young, and strong, and although he has a tender heart, his body is already like that of the elves. I do not think that it will be easy for him to die."  
  
"Thank you for your advice," Elrohir smiled. "I know Estel will be greatly pleased."  
  
When Elrohir told Estel the news at the archery grounds, the boy's eyes grew round. He stood up straight, gripped the handle of his bow, and in the excitement of the moment, proceeded to shoot his next three arrows very badly, missing the target itself by a good five inches.  
  
"If this is an example of your shooting, then I suggest you leave long- bow range out of your combat list," Elrohir teased.  
  
"You know I can shoot just as well as you can," Estel laughed light- heartedly. "I am glad that I may show myself worthy of the elves in combat. I look forward to the contests. There is to be one of long-bows, then tree- climbing, then after that running, short blades, hand to hand fighting, staves, and open challenge for the two winners of each category. That is when they will each challenge each other to any combat they choose, and the winner of each will go on to fight the other winners, until there are only three left. They will be awarded and honored."  
  
Estel shot a few more arrows, this time with greater accuracy than before. Then his face brightened with a thought. "Oh Elrohir, will you not also join the competitions?" You could enter with the elder elves. I am with the young elves, but even the elder elves are not so old. Indeed, half of them have seen more years than you have! Please say yes, brother."  
  
Elrohir stuttered. Estel watched in amusement. Normally sanguine, elves were not often taken unawares with nothing to say.  
  
"I...I have not... that is to say...my intentions were not..."  
  
"That's wonderful! I'll tell Perentad you're entering. He is the one organizing the competitions." Estel looked out of the corner of his eye at Elrohir grinning. "And I'm sure Ryalthiar would be very happy to know that you were brave enough to compete, also."  
  
Elrohir's face relaxed into laughter. "Oh, get on with you. I'll compete, then. In the meantime, I'd better join you at archery."  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Estel also tried to get Elladan to compete.  
  
"Surely, brother, you could best any of the other elves," the boy argued. "None of them can run faster than you can."  
  
"It is not a question of whether I will be beaten or not," Elladan explained, "but I have some business I must attend to in a few days." He told Estel of his plans for the Stone Mountain fortress. Estel sighed in envy. "I wish I could go with you."  
  
"No," Elladan said, "not right after you've been sick. I may be letting you compete with the elves, but this is a life or death mission I am going to attempt. I cannot allow you to come with me."  
  
Estel sighed. "I will miss you, then. When do you leave?"  
  
"I spoke with Fialthan, and he is discussing with his warriors which of them would come with me. I depart tomorrow evening." 


	6. Brotherly farwell

Sickness in the Wilderness  
  
Chapter Six  
A Brotherly Farwell  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I know this chapter is short but I'll  
try to update more often. And now here is chapter six.  
  
The next evening Elladan and the others were ready.  
  
As Elladan pulled his pack onto his shoulders, he turned to come face to face with Elrohir and Estel.  
  
"I wish you would stay for the competitions Elladan, I'll bet you anything Elrohir is going to win the archery in his age group," said Estel hugging Elladan softly.  
  
"You see tithen gwador, I don't need to watch to know that Elrohir is going to win, and I don't need to watch to know that you are going to win your age group," said Elladan ruffling the boy's curly hair.  
  
"Really Dan? Do you really think I can beat these elves?" said Estel switching to Elladan's nickname.  
  
"I know you can with this," said Elladan handing Estel a rather large wrapped item.  
  
"What is it?" Estel asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Well, you have to open it," Said Elladan laughing.  
  
Estel carefully took off the paper, to reveal a beautifully made bow with arrows beside it.  
  
Before Estel could say anything Elladan said. "I made it last night while you where practicing, I saw how old how old your bow was getting so I hope this helps."  
  
"Oh thank you Elladan! It's Beautiful!" said Estel hugging him again.  
  
"You like it I see," said Elladan smiling.  
  
"Of course I like it! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I won't let you down Dan! I will win, you'll see!" said Estel. "Oh yeah, I'll miss you Dan, Be careful! Come to the field when you're done Ro, so you can help me!" he yelled over his shoulder switching to Elrohir's nickname as he ran for the archery practice field.  
  
"Well, that was a nice farwell," said Elladan looking at his twin.  
  
"You know Estel, once he gets something he has to try it out right away, at least he said good bye, and hugged you, that's more then I got last time I left." Said Elrohir going towards a horse pulling Elladan with him.  
  
"Well he was a little sick when you left last time, remember?" Elladan reminded him even though he knew Elrohir knew.  
  
"A little sick! I think that's putting it a bit mildly don't you think." Said Elrohir holding the horse so his brother could get up.  
  
"I was just pointing it out Ro," said Elladan turning serious. "Take good care of our tithen gwador...If I come back and he's on his death bed from an arrow in the archery contest, facing Ada would be kind of pleasant," he said adding a little sarcasm to the end of the sentence.  
  
"very funny Dan, don't worry, he'll be fine, I'll keep a good eye on him," said Elrohir stepping away from the horse. "Be careful Dan, you know what Ada said, he wants us all back in one piece this time." He added.  
  
"Don't worry Ro, I'll be back before we are due home," said Elladan turning his horse around.  
  
"You better be back by then, I am not going home and saying...oh yeah we had to leave Elladan in the forest because he went on this crazy adventure without us and told us to go home without him if he didn't come back... I don't think so, you have no choice but to be back by then," said Elrohir smiling up at his twin.  
  
"I should have seen that coming, nothing will happen, I'll be back in two weeks time," said Elladan. "Farwell tithen gwador, I'll see you soon," he added.  
  
"Farwell Elladan, We'll be waiting for your return." Said Elrohir nodding up at his twin.  
  
Elladan and the others turned their horses and rode away, Elrohir stayed and watched until they disappeared down the hill. 


	7. So it Bigins

_**Sickness in the Wilderness**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**So it Begins**_

**_It was only a half days ride to the stony mountains from the wondering elves camp, by mid after noon they had reached the foot of the mountain._**

"**_When should we attack my lord Elladan?" Said one of the younger elves that had been sent with them._**

"**_We need darkness on our side, we wait for night fall," said Elladan as he tied his horse to the line that he and Perentad had set up for the horses._**

**_Later in the evening, after the sun went over the mountain and darkness fell on the valley Elladan on the left and Perentad on the right lead the rest of the group up the side of the mountain into the small valley that they had been in before._**

_**Elladan knew that they needed surprise and darkness on their side, they had both.**_

"**_Now, half of you follow Perentad on the right side, and the rest follow me on the left." Elladan said, as he divided the group into two half with Perentad and half with him._**

**_It began, Elladan leading them up the left side valley on to the ledge Elladan had been on before, for the first attack._**

**_Perentad's group had started up the right side to where the orcs usually were- they were bate._**

**_The orcs took the bate, and as soon as Perentad's group and the orcs were fighting Elladan gave the word for arrows and soon the sky was full of arrows all heading for the orcs. Elladan shot two arrows at once both of them hitting there target, two orcs side by side fell with Rivedell arrows protruding from their chests._**

**_The arrow rage lasted about ten minutes as they slowly worked their way up the hill half of them shooting the other half climbing. As soon as they reached were they were just out of view Elladan turned to the group._**

"**_Charge, now!" Elladan hissed as he slung his bow back over his shoulder and took out his blades, his twin knives. _**

**_With that, the small group of elves climbed over the ledge and came into the view of the orcs. And one by one the orcs were killed. _**

**_One slashed at Elladan's head another at his chest; in one swift motion Elladan had both of them on ground his Elven knives slashing the ground were their heads use to be._**

**_The battle raged for hours but the elves finally prevailed. Elladan made a swift slash at the finally orc taking off his head._**

"_**The mountain is ours," said Elladan going over to Perentad.**_

"**_Yes, thank you my friend, we could not have done it with out your help," said Perentad gripping Elladan shoulder tightly._**

_**Elladan returned the grip and added. "Let us all rest, for come morning, we rid the ground of the orcs and start building," said Elladan with a smile.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry it's been so long but my friend and I were having extreme writers block, sorry about that. Happy reading. Frodo's Sweetheart. **_


End file.
